H P and the Curse of the Evil Chickens
by Pickled Toad
Summary: Harry is cursed by an evil chicken and Ron & Hermione have to save the day.
1. Default Chapter Title

A TWISTED PLOT II

By Pickled Toad

pickled_toad@hotmail.com 8

Harry Potter and the Curse of the Many Chickens!!!

Disclaimer:Don't own nothin'. Actually, I invented plucking eyebrows, but I don't know why 'cos chickens don't have eyebrows as far as I know. Read on.

* * *

Ron: Why are you plucking your eyebrows, Harry?

Harry: Cluck, cluck, cluck.

Ron: Hello? Harry? Is plucking your eyebrows good for playing Quidditch?

(Ron sits down next to Harry and starts plucking his eyebrows too.)

(Hermione walks in.)

Hermione: Why are you two plucking your eyebrows?

Ron: Harry said it's good for playing Quidditch.

Pickled Toad: No, he said "Cluck, cluck, cluck."

All: Not you! Out! Out!

Pickled Toad: Fine! (disappears) 

Harry: Cluck!

Hermione: Oh my god he's got the curse of the many chickens!!!!

Ron: Is that bad? The team needs him!

Harry: Cluck, cluck!?

Hermi: He's cursed! The only thing that can save him is- (Hermione sniggers) - a kiss from his best friend!

Ron: WHAT!?!!

Hermione: That's you, Ron!

Ron: You're joking….

Harry: Cluck, cluck, CLUCK!!

Ron: What was that, Harry? Oh, you'd rather Hermoine, would you? 

The Voice Of Pickled Toad: Glad to see you don't think he's gay, but really, Ron, he just said, "cluck." (big yellow smiley face appears- the face of Pickled Toad!)

Hermione: Out, girl! (slaps poor Toady's face, and she disappears.)

Ron: Pucker up, Hermi.

Hermione: No thanks. I've got a busy schedule. 

Ron (dramatically): You HAVE to save him!

Harry: Cluck, cluck, cluck.

Ron: hey, what about Cho?

Hermione: Who's Cho?

Ron (grins knowingly): Oh, never mind.

Hermione: Okay, let's flip for it. Heads I win, tails you lose. 

Ron: Right. 

(Hermione pulls out a double-sided coin just in case Ron is bright enough to figure out what she said.)

Ron: Gimme that!! (grabs coin and throws.)

Hermione: Ron, did you have to throw it RIGHT THROUGH THE ROOF!!?

Part 2 coming soon! It will get funnier, I promise. Thanks to all the people who reviewed "Identity Crisis", could ya please review this too? Please? Please? ^_^!!


	2. Default Chapter Title

Harry Potter and the Curse of the Evil Chickens, Part 2

****

Disclaimer: Um. Er. Yeah. Right. Okay. I haven't copied you, so you don't need to read the disclaimer. Read my story! Please!

* * *

Ron (jumps up and down): Brainwave! Brainwave!

****

Hermione: Shut up.

****

Ron: Brainwave! If Harry thinks he's a chook, his best friend would not be one of us, would it? (Ron looks proud of himself.)

****

Hermione: Yes, his best friend would be another chicken! 

****

Ron: Hagrid's got chickens. 

****

Hermione: Then lets go find a chicken to kiss Harry Potter!

****

Ron: This is sounding weirder every minute!

* * *

__

Knock knock knock! 

****

Hagrid: Who dares knock on my door?

****

Ron: It is I, little Ronnie Goat Gruff!

****

Hagrid: I eat little Ronnie Goat Gruffs!!

****

Pickled Toad: Okay, this is getting off the subject, can we please go back to the story I wrote?

****

Hagrid: Who's there?

Ron: It's me, Ron. And Hermione.

****

Hagrid: Wait a sec, I'll let you in…

Click. Door opens. Hagrid has a *new* hairdo.

****

Hermione: Hagrid!!!!!!!

****

Ron: OH MY GOD HE DID IT AGAIN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

****

Hagrid: Like the hair?

****

Hermione: Hagrid, you look like ELVIS PREZLEY!!!!!!!!!!

****

Hagrid: Oh…is that good?

****

Hermione: Er-

****

Ron: Er-

****

Hermione: Hagrid, we need some chickens.

****

Hagrid: Chickens? What for?

****

Pickled Toad: AHHHHHH!!! I FORGOT THE ACCENT!!!!!!!!

****

Hagrid: Chickens, eh? Wha' for?

****

Ron: Well you see Harry thinks he's a chook and so we are gonna get another chook to smooch him then he'll go back to normal.

****

Hagrid: Right……. They're out the back. 

****

Ron: Okay. Hermione? Where's Hermoine?

(I did have a bit about "Where's Wally" in here, but my picture wouldn't show up on the computer.)

****

Hermione: AHHHHHH! What's that? A mutant cousin of Professor Flitwick?

****

Pickled Toad: No, it's a hobbit. Come here, Bilbo! Don't be shy! 

(Bilbo Baggins gives Pickled Toad a disgusted look, and disappears. By the way, has anyone here read "The Hobbit"?) 

****

Ron: Oh no! All of Hagrid's chickens have been killed! What do we do?

****

Author's Note: Ha ha ha! I can't resist a cliffhanger. You'll just have to wait an find out what happens next! Please review, OR ELSE!


	3. Default Chapter Title

****

Harry Potter and the Curse of the Evil Chickens

PART 3

_ ****_

So Far: Harry thinks he's a chicken 'cos he's cursed. Only the kiss of his best friend will save him. Ron & Hermione flip a coin but that doesn't work out. Soon they realise that because harry is possessed by an evil chicken, his best friend would another chicken. But Hagrid's chickens are all dead…

Hermione: What are we going todo?

****

Ron: Will roosters work?

****

Hermione: I guess. Let's take this one.

(Ron & Hermione take a rooster up to the castle. In the background, they can hear Hagrid *****trying* to sing "_Ain't Nothing But a Hound Dog_ without much success.)

****

Ron: This rooster sure is heavy!

****

Rooster: Speak 4 yourself!

****

Ron: No need to get so grumpy! We need you to kiss…. OW!!!!!!! HerMIONE!!!

****

Hermione (big fake bright voice): Hey, there's this groovy chick up in the castle we want you to come and meet!

* * *

****

Ron: Harry?

Harry: Cluck cluck cluck.

(Rooster runs up and bites Harry on the mouth)

****

Harry: OOOOOOWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!!!

****

Ron: No need to scream, Harry, that rooster just kissed you.

****

Harry: Why would a rooster kiss me? 

****

Hermione: Well, you were cursed by someone-

****

Cho: me!!!!!!!!!!!

****

All: CHO!?!?!?!?!?

****

Hermione: Who the heck are you?

****

Ron: How the hell did you get here?

****

Harry: Er- why are you here?

****

Cho: I'm an animigus- a rooster!

****

All: What?!  


****

Harry (weakly): You mean you just BIT me?

****

Cho: I kissed you:

****

Harry: Well it HURT!!!

****

Cho: Opps… well, I was a rooster!

****

Harry: And I was a chicken!

****

Cho: A "groovy chick" in her opinion…

Hermione goes bright red.

****

Harry: Groovy chick?

Hermione: Well, you were a chicken….

THE END

****

Author's Note: If you like it, review it. If you don't, review it anyway. Next story: The Chamber of Floortiles! Harry's new pet and Neville's hobby! Thank you to all the NICE people who REVIEW my stories. I might write another sequel to this. What do you think?


End file.
